Protect me
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. Bux is crazy obsessed with Lux. Bug will do anything in his power to have her even if he has to hurt her family and her boyfriend. What will Lux , her family, and Jones do? R&R please. I don't own Life Unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. Let me know what you think. I've always wanted to write a life unexpected fan fic lol. :)

"No! Bug! Stop! Your...Y-your hurting me! No!".

"Lux! Sweetie, wake up!". Says Cate.

Lux opens her eyes, seeing Cate sitting on the bed next to her.

"Bad dream?". Caste asks.

Lux nodded.

Cate knew this wasn't the best time to talk to her daughter about Bug, but she had to know. She needed to know.

"Lux I need you to tell me something. Okay?".

Lux nodded.

"What did Bug do to you?".

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Baze? Or Ryan?".

"You know I can't do that".

"Don't tell me! Please! For me". Lux pleaded.

"Okay". Cate says calmly.

Lux began to talk. "He was being all sweet to me and stuff. He treated me really good and made me happy. But...But as time went on when I wouldn't give him anything he wanted, when it came down to...You know...He would just...He'd pin me down and abuse me to shut me up from screaming or waking the neighbors. He would make me do things that I was never comfortable with. Bug would even give me to his friends and they would pass me around once I did them a couple favors".

Lux was crying by now. Tears were falling and Cate started to tear up.

Lux sniffled and tried to continue. "He still texts me. He leaves me messages that are disturbing. He's even drove by my school and I can see him stare at me. I can feel him there though i know his is distant from me. I can also feel him starring at Jones too. I'm scared, Cate. I don't want him to hurt me or Jones".

Cate saw the sadness and fear in her daughter's eyes.

Cate looked at Lux sympathetically. "He won't hurt you. If you want I can drive to your school, and see you go in the car with Jones. It doesn't sound like much but I can keep my eyes on you in case if he tries anything".

"I'd like that". Lux says softly. Lux gave Cate a sad smile. "Can you stay with me tonight?".

"Sure!". Cate smiled at Lux.

Baze woke up around 2:30 am to get a drink of soda. He walked downstairs and drank out of the bottle of ginger ale. He put the bottle back in the refrigerator and walked upstairs. He went into Lux's room and saw his favorite girls cuddling each other. Sleeping peacefully. He smiled and went back to his room to sleep.

Lux woke up to Cate not being beside her. She went into the bathroom to do her usual routine an change her clothes. She starts to walk downstairs when she hears Cate and Baze talking.

"He did what?!". Baze exclaims.

"Shush! I said I wouldn't tell you or Ryan, but I think this is important".

"I'm going to kick the crap out of Bug when I see him!". Baze said angrily.

"What should we do about Bug?".

"For now, you and I will have to keep a close eye on her. I know she will hate us for it, but it's whats best for her".

"I agree. If that punk puts his hands on Lux I swear I'll-"

Lux walked downstairs into the kitchen and glared at her parents. She wanted to be angry at Cate but she felt protected. The expression of her eyes went from pissed off to a soft look. She hugged her parents. They hugged her back tightly.

"Can I go to the radio station with you today, mom?".

Cate felt her heart get warm. She called her mom. Cate smiled wide. "Of course! Do you want some eggs? And don't worry. Baze cooked them".

Lux smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm okay. I'll eat a pear and drink some milk".

"Okay".

Cate and Luz went into the radio station where they saw Ryan sitting in his chair flipping through his phone.

"Ryan!". Lux hugs Ryan.

"Hey!". Ryan smiled and hugged Lux. "You don't have school today?".

"It's summer. And I'm one semester away from graduating high school". Lux smiled.

"Oh, nice! That's awesome! Are you ready to do a show with me and Cate?".

"I'm excited!".

Ryan chuckled.

"Bobby. Caller 14. What's your opinion? Do some women come on just as strong as men?".

"It all depends. But I'm not here for that".

"O-Okay". Cate was getting nervous. "Then-"

"I know she's there. Lux. Tell that girl that she better not be seeing that abercrombie kid anymore!". He hung up.

"And we'll be back after this break".

Ryan looked at Cate and Cate looked at Lux. "Just tell him". Lux mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Cate told Ryan what was going on with Lux and her ex boyfriend. Lux stared at the ground. Ryan felt bad for her. Why would someone want to hurt Jones? Why would someone want to hurt a girl, that's like a daughter to him?

He gave Lux a hug. "It'll be okay". He whispers.

Being positive isn't the answer to this hectic problem, but it's enough for Lux who gave him a small smile. "Thanks". She says.

At this point Cate isn't sure what to do. And neither Baze or Ryan know either.

Fron Jones 3: Hey babe. I'm out front.

From Luxy: Be right out.

"Jones is here. I'll see you later".

"Okay".

Lux starts to walk away when Cate stops her. "Hey Lux!".

Her daughter turns around. "Yeah?".

"How are you? You know...With Jones and Bug and all?".

"I'm okay I guess. I just don't know why Bug is trying to get back in my life".

Cate responded with the only thing she could come up with for hers and her daughter's sanity. "If you need to...You know...If you need to talk I'm here. I'll come get you. I know Ryan or Baze will do the same too".

Lux nodded and gave Cate a hug. She left and went in Jones' car. "Hey!". Jones smiled at her.

"Hey".

Jones began to drive Lux to go have lunch.

"Was it a good show?".

"Yeah. I had a good time".

"Are is everything okay with you?".

"I'm fine, Jones". She hisses.

Jones sighs. "I know when something is bothering you. Come on. Tell me".

"Bug. He's trying to get me to be with him. No matter how hard I try to pay no attention to him, I can see from a distance. I know he follows me home. And right now I'm...I'm scared". Lux frowned.

Jones has never seen her this scared or terrified before.

He held her close to him and lightly stroked her hair. His mind was focused on him needing to protect his girlfriend.

Jones drove Lux back to her house to hangout with her. They both get out of the car to see Cate's car and Ryan's car in the driveway, reluctantly.

She breathed out of relief but she felt her chest tighten up when she saw a motorcycle and Bug standing near it. They get out of the car. "Bug? Why are you at my house? You're not supposed to be here!". Says Lux annoyed.

"So what? Relax. I came to your house to check if you're okay".

"Why would you do that?".

The bad memories all came crawling back to Lux all at once. They clouded her mind and pounded at her heart.

"Because I miss you".

Lux couldn't help but get shaken up."No!".

"I miss being with you".

"No!".

"Seeing you being all over him has made me paranoid. It's made me itch for you. I really need you in my life again, Lux".

"Bug! Go away! Can you please leave?".

Lux started to feel the tears.

Jones looked at her and put a hand on her back.

"Why are you crying baby? I know I left for a little while but I'm here now".

"Bug, she asked you to leave. I think you should listen to her man". Says Jones.

Bug walked closer to Jones, nearly starring at him. Face to face. "Oh yeah?".

Bug don't!". Yelled Lux.

"And what are you going to do?". Says Bug. He grins at him.

Jones stared at him out of anger. He thought about everything Lux told him about Bug. He wanted to punch her ex boyfriend so bad but he had to control himself. He had to keep himself calm for the sake of Lux, her family, and himself.

"That's what I thought".

Bug walked turned away but swung at Jones but hits Lux.

"LUX!". Yells Jones.

She held her jaw crying harder.

Jones started to see red. Bug tried to hit Jones but Jones ducked and hit Bug in the nose. He speared Bug to the ground and started to swing at him. Cate and Ryan ran to see what was going on outside.

Ryan grabbed Jones to pull him off Bug. "Are you kidding me dude?!". Screamed Jones.

"Get out of here!". Yelled Ryan.

Bug got up and stared at Ryan and Jones.

"Get off my property before I call the cops! GO!". Shouted Cate. Bug went on his motorcycle and left.

"Are you okay, Jones?". Asked Cate.

"Yeah. It's just-when he hit Lux I lost my temper on him. I-I'm sorry". Jones frowned .

"It's okay. That bastard deserved it". Says Cate.

"Come one, Lux. Let's go inside". Says Ryan.

Bug got back to his apartment. Pissed off and angry he wraps a shirt around his knuckles and punches the wall.

He sits at his desk and opens up his notebook. He starts to write.

June 27th.

I saw Lux. She looked so beautiful. So hot. I didn't mean to scare her the way I did today.

In all honesty I felt terrible. How can I be reckless like that? I feel just like my dad. I can't believe I hit Lux. The only girl I really love.

My heart felt like it was burning away in fire when I saw her on the floor crying. I really am sorry Lux. Forgive me! Take me back! Please, tell me you love me to and you'll show up at my doorstep, telling me how much you want me, and miss me. I miss a lot of things bout you.

Your soft Blonde hair. Those baby blue eyes. I miss being in your arms when we used to spoon while watch TV or something.

And I miss seeing you smile. You made me feel like I woke up and it's like I can't move anymore. It's like I feel lonely without you. And without you I can't function.

A/n: What do you think so far? Please review! x


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. But here ya go. :) I don't know. x

"Lux! Lux!". Exclaimed Eric. Lux turns around looks at him. "Yes, Eric?". He walks towards her with a look of concern in his eyes. "I heard what happened with Bug, you, and Jones. Are you okay?".

Lux rolled her eyes. "Oh goodness, now the whole school knows?". Lux exclaimed. "Lux, please. Please be calm. Actually they're saying that Jones is a hero for standing up for you the way he did. Everyone is talking about it. Even the teachers are pleased". Eric smiled. Lux sighed. "Eric...Did you want to talk to me about Jones or did you want to say something to me?".

"What do you mean?". Asks Eric.

"Cate told me you called and you had something to tell me. What is it now?".

"Well..." Eric tried to find the best way to break something gently to Lux. "Today Eric!". Lux said impatiently.

"Bug said will win you back no matter what. He even started rumor about you".

Lux looked at Eric wanting him to continue. "He said he slept with you and that you're pregnant with is kid. 8 months pregnant".

"WHAT?". Lux's face expression grew furious. Now she has another HUGE reason to slap bug. "I didn't even...We never...Why would he say that?".

"We all know that's not true, Lux. I've already talked to the dean and the principal and they said-" Lux cut him off. "I don't give a rat's ass what they said! I'm sorry Eric, but I need to go find Bug, immediately". Lux had a stern look on her face, and even angrier than before she saw Bug smoking a cigarette.

Bug grinned. "Hey sweetie"-

Lux slapped him. And she slapped him hard, that it would leave a bruise on Bug tomorrow. "You bi-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bug? Are you trying to embarrass me? Are you trying to ruin my life?!".

Bug just stared into her eyes and smiled. "You'll see". He walked away holding his right cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Baze picked up Lux and went to drop her off to see Tasha, considering it was a Friday. Lux had a quiz to study for, but none of that mattered at the moment. She just wanted to see her best friend.

Lux walked into the apartment building and unlocked the door. She closed it and within short distance she could hear some loud noises. "Ahh! TASHA!".

"OH GOD. OH JONES!".

She walked in on her now ex-boyfriend and her now former best friend. When Lux saw them on the floor, wrapped around in a big blanket she looked at them and started to cry.

"I...Lux...I-"

"DON'T. Just don't!".

She walked out of the apartment and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I haven't updated this story in a long time. And check out my new Life unexpected fanfic, called 'Take Care'. I messed up on something. It's supposed to be chapter 4. Not 2.1. Sorry :p :)

Lux stormed into her house and slammed the door.

Cate looked at her daughter worriedly. "Lux? What's wrong? Are you okay?".

Lux ignored Cate. She marched into her room while her eyes let out small tears. Cate stood by the stairs, yelling "Lux, why do you look upset? Why are you crying?".

Lux had it. She snapped.

She didn't mean to, but she didn't want to be asked Ten million questions. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted her space . She knows Cate cares and she just wants to help, but Lux was in no mood for any discussion.

"I'M FINE CATE, OKAY? Just leave the hell alone and for once, mind your damn business!". Lux shouted from upstairs. She slammed the door to her bedroom and laid on her bed, as she cried herself to sleep.

Cate felt something she hasn't felt since Baze didn't want anything to do with her, since Cate was pregnant. . Heart broken. Heart broken by her own daughter. Cate sighed and tried not to cry herself.

A couple hours later Lux woke up. She showered and went downstairs smelling food. When Cate and Lux locked eyes they felt tension. Cate smiled at her sadly and Lux did the same.

"Cate , I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouted at you like that. I'm just...I'm so depressed!". Lux cried out. Tears began to fall as Cate walked over to Lux and held her.

"Why are you depressed? What happened today?".

Cate knew those questions were obvious but she needed to get to the root of the problem to help Lux. She had to. After all, she missed 15 years of Lux's life, so helping her out as much as possible is a pretty good start to re-build with her daughter.

"J-Jones...I saw him...Having sex... with Tasha...Naked".

"What?". Cate asked shocked.

"It's all my fault! I'm...so...S-stupid!".

"No! baby, you're not stupid. Jones and Tasha, they're the ones that are stupid. And bug too. Why would he do that?". Cate asked as she pressed on.

"Maybe he wanted what I'm refusing to give up". Lux stated.

"That bastard!". Cate growled angrily.

"What do I do now?".

Cate felt powerless. She knew she didn't have the right answer, so she didn't want to let her daughter down. Cate held Lux in silence. "I don't know. But just know Lux, that when you see him, I give you full permission to slap Jones and Tasha. And slap bug while you're at too". Cate smiled slightly trying to lighten up the miid.

Lux sniffled. "I,I already slapped bug today".

Cate couldn't help but giggle. "Good. He deserved it. Come on, baby. Let's eat".


	5. Chapter 5

"Lux!". Jones ran over to Lux seeing her at her locker.

"Go away!". She yelled.

"Lux, I'm-"

"I don't want any fucking apologies!".

"Can you just let me talk?".

"No!".

"Lux, please". Jones begged.

She sighed heavily. "Fine".

"I-"

"Times up. Bye Jones". She cut him off.

Jones was fuming. "Dammit Lux! What do you want me to say?".

"I want you to never talk to me ever again!".

"Lu-"

"I don't want to hear it!".

Eric sees Jones and Lux arguing at her locker. He walks over to them.

He clears his throat. "Excuse me. Is everything okay here?".

Lux looked at him reluctantly.

Jones felt himself getting nervous. "N-no. We were just..."

"Jones, get to class".

"Yes. ".

"Thank you", Lux whispered.

Eric nodded. "I didn't like how he was getting with you".

"You and me both". She muttered.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I miss you". She said in a low tone.

Eric smiled. "I miss you too, Minnesota".

Lux smiled at Eric. She felt butterflies tinging and dancing around her stomach. That smiled dropped when she saw Bug grinning at her rubbing his hands together.

"Lux?".

"Eric...He's here".

"Who's here?".

"Bug".

Eric turned around and Bug started to run away.

"What's the deal with this Bug?".

"Can you drive me home? Please?".

"Sure".

Lux sent a text to Cate.

From Lux: Hey, Cate. Eric is driving me home.

From Cate: Why is he driving you home? I'm picking you up in half an hour

From Lux: Bug. I saw him. I fell safer with Eric, if that's okay with you.

Cate gave in.

From Cate: That's fine. Just this once, okay?

Lux read the text and rolled her eyes.

Eric drove her home. "Thanks". She said. She got out of the car and Eric stopped her. "Lux, wait. With all that's happened between us, do you think you can give me another chance? I want to be with you. It's hurting me when I saw you with Jones, and...I love you. I never stopped".

Lux smiled at him. That smile he loves so much. She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that very much. I just, I feel bad if I hide it from Cate, Baze, and Ryan you know?".

Eric bit his lip. "We'll make it work". He smiled reassuring her.

"I'll text you. Bye, Eric".

"Bye".

He drove away and Cate opened the door. She smiled at her daughter. "Hey. Someone left these for you".

Lux looked at the flowers with a note. It read:

'You looked lovely today. I can't keep my eyes off you, beautiful. You're all mine. And don't you forget that.

Love, Bug.

She saw the name. She started to whimper.

Lux looked across the street to see Bug starring at her. He winked at her and drove off on his bike.


End file.
